


Team Spirit

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Animagus, Gen, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Ridiculous Hats, Team Spirit, Terrible Fashion Choices, Those Pajamas, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Connor Murgatroyd is my MC in Hogwarts Mystery.  Noah Galloway, Hogwarts Fashion Disaster, belongs to a friend.  :)





	Team Spirit

"You heard me. Take. it. off." Andre slowly and deliberately reached into his pocket to retrieve his wand, which he leveled in the direction of the two boys who had just descended the stairs from the boy's dormitory into the Ravenclaw Common Room. "Or I'll _Diffindo_ it off for you."

"Oh, come off it, Andre. It's just a bit of fun." Connor said, casually leaning against the door frame, which was more difficult than usual due to the ostentatiously oversized blue top hat he was wearing. A number of miniature-scale bronze eagles were perched around the rim, and a full-sized live eagle was sitting on the top, preening his feathers. "You're the one who said we should have more team spirit on match days."

"And you got Talbott to participate as well?"

Connor glanced up at the bird on his hat. "He hasn't been to a Quidditch match in _ages_ , and the other guys were pestering him about it. He finally agreed to go, but only like this. Says he can see a lot better in this form, and won't have to talk to anyone."

Andre sighed. Privately, he agreed that Talbott needed to get out more, but he'd be damned if he was going to let his most reclusive roommate go to a Quidditch match as an accessory on his most eccentric roommate's hat. "I just think... It's a little much. Even for team spirit."

"Well, I've got to do _something_ ," Connor replied, idly adjusting his cuffs, "We're playing Gryffindor, and Noah has decidedly outdone me this time."

"What the hell crime against fashion has Galloway committed that's worse than that hat?"

"It's indescribable," said Connor, "But it includes those pajamas that you hated. Anyway, I don't have to describe it- he's just out in the corridor."

Andre pocketed his wand with a brief glare at his fellow Ravenclaws. "You two aren't off the hook just yet. But I have to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Connor Murgatroyd is my MC in Hogwarts Mystery. Noah Galloway, Hogwarts Fashion Disaster, belongs to a friend. :)


End file.
